


Keep The Name (Give Me The Boy)

by TheYaoiChick



Series: Tumblr Inspired [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, Jealous Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Oblivious Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Second-Hand Embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 14:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYaoiChick/pseuds/TheYaoiChick
Summary: Arthur is very seriously considering getting his name changed, because this is getting just plain ridiculous.Merlin is getting it on with another Arthur, just not the Arthur he’s expecting.





	Keep The Name (Give Me The Boy)

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt](http://mewlink.tumblr.com/post/115791883100) “I’m your neighbor and I can hear you fucking someone who shares my name” AU

“_Ohhh Arthur, fuck yes! Harder! Fuck yes yes yes Arthur yes!_”

  
Arthur is seriously considering getting his name changed. This is just cruel and unusual punishment that the universe is dishing out at him. Why, _why_, of all the names in the world did the cute boy one door down have to chose someone who shared _his_? At least if it was someone else's name, then maybe just **_maybe_** he could move on from this hopeless crush.

  
But no. Instead every night he has to listen to some _other_ Arthur make him moan and scream like a banshee. Have to imagine some other Arthur in between his legs, getting to feel up his sides, grab his hair tight to keep him in place as he plunders his mouth. To have to imagine some other Arthur being able to hold him close after they’re done, and press as many kisses to the top of Merlin's head as he wants and to feel his head lying on his shoulder.

  
While all _he’s_ gotten to do was give a daily hello. Send a text now and then, not wanting to come on too strong. The luckiest he’s gotten was a Doctor Who marathon they had, and Merlin had to get _sick_ first!

  
Not that he’s complaining necessarily, if being his friend is all he’s going to get that would be fine. Merlin is a great friend to have! He just... Well is too much to ask that he’d found a bloke with a different name? To not make it so easy to place himself in that _other_ Arthur's place? Is it? It was far too tempting to just masturbate along with the sounds. The only thing that really kept the urge at bay was the heartache that Merlin didn’t return his feelings, and knowing the shame of having enjoyed a private moment he wasn’t meant to be apart of would keep him from ever being able to meet Merlin's eye again.

  
He can’t even complain to anyone about it! Not without sounding like some creepy perverted voyeur. The only one who wouldn't immediately call him perverted would probably be Morgana, but that would only be because she’d be too busy mocking how pathetic he was being. And that it was his own fault for not asking Merlin out when he’d had the chance.

  
Honestly, like he wasn’t working up to it before this happened. These things take time, and Merlin deserved to have things done right! She wouldn’t understand.

  
“**_Oooooooo yes yes Arthur more god yes there right there!_**”

  
Okay that’s it. This is far too much to bare. He may be uncomfortable, this is going to embarrass Merlin to hell and back, and they may take awhile to get back to easy conversations but enough was enough.

  
He was going to walk over there, and tell them to keep the noise down.

  
It takes five minutes of him banging on the door before Merlin opens it, face flushed and glistening with sweat and clad in only a hastily put together bath robe.

The universe is testing him he fucking knows it.

  
“Yes?” Merlin asked.

  
“Sorry to interrupt what clearly sounds like a great shag, but would you mind tampering down the noise? I can hear you through clearly in my own apartment,” Arthur said feeling heat begin to flow into his cheeks.

  
Clearly, Merlin feels the same as he opens and closes his mouth in an effort to find something to say. And seeing as Merlin has never _once_ since he’s known him run out of things to say that’s saying something.

  
“It’s not what you think!” is what he finally settles on. Which.... is confusing to say the least. Arthur knows what he heard, and he’s not sure what else would lead to someone crying out like that.

  
“So you’re... Not having crazy wild sex in there? Then what the hell _are_ you doing?” Arthur asked.

  
“It... I mean... Okay yes it was in a way sex... But it wasn’t... Not like... It wasn’t...” Merlin says, or well tries to, face flushing a deeper and deeper red as he tries to force out an explanation.

  
Arthur raises an eyebrow, not saying a word. After all, how the hell is he supposed to make sense of any of that?

  
Merlin takes a deep breath in an effort to calm himself and restarts saying, “I promise I won’t make this weird because I know, I _know_, you don’t feel the same and I’m very sorry if I made you uncomfortable. If you... _gulp_ if you never want to speak to me again I understand.”

  
Well, that would make one of them who understood anything.

  
“What the actual hell are you talking about? Why would I never talk to you again just because you wanted to get laid?” Arthur asked bewildered.

  
“Because I was... Fantasizing about you? Did you think it was some other Arthur? Cause I can tell you now that strangely enough you’re the only Arthur I know personally,” Merlin replied tilting his head.

  
“You were fantasizing about me when you were screwing another guy?” Arthur asked. He doesn’t know if he should feel flattered and elated that Merlin felt attracted to him or feel bad for the other guy who got used as a substitute and that Merlin didn’t just tell him he liked him.

  
“What other guy? I’m trying to tell you there’s no other guy are you even listening?” Merlin asked offended.

  
“The other guy! The replacement! The one who’s been making you moan all damn week! Does he know he’s just a replacement? You could have just told me you liked me and _we_ could have been having wild sex all week!” Arthur yelled back.

“Replacement...? The dildo doesn’t care why its being used you moron! And how was I supposed to know you liked me back? If you wanted me why didn’t _you_ say anything?” Merlin yelled back.

  
“Believe me if I’d known you were the slightest bit attracted to me I’d have you screaming for me already. You wouldn’t even be able to walk right now! And-- wait. Wait a minute. Dildo? All that was over a dildo? You’re not dating anyone?” Arthur shouted before realization sunk in.

  
“No I’m not dating anyone you thickheaded ass, I’ve been too busy pining over an oblivious prat!”

  
“Then what the hell are we still doing out here? I can give you a far better time than a dildo or fantasy ever could!” Arthur said, smug smirk starting to cross his lips.

  
Before Merlin could say a word the door three doors down opened and a man poked his head out to yell,

  
“It’s about damn time! You better shag him Merlin or you’re never allowed to bitch and moan to me about him again! And I’ll even shag him myself!”

  
“Not on your life Gwaine! Not but out!” Merlin called back before turning to Arthur with a coy smirk and grabbed him by the shirt to begin pulling him through the door and said,

  
“You had better live up to that promise. I’ve had some pretty wild fantasies and I’d hate to be disappointed.”

  
“Believe me, once I’m done with you you’ll be ruined for every other man alive. This has been a long time coming,” Arthur said as he kicked the door close and pulled him into a deep kiss.

  
Turns out listening really can win you your dreams. Who knew?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it. It's my first attempt at...well anything sexual so sorry there's no actual sex ^^;
> 
> Comments are the motivation for a writer's muse 💙~


End file.
